ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ball Weevil (Earth-68)
This is the version of Ball Weevil that appears on Earth-68, the universe owned by Dioga beta. Ball Weevil is an unknown species from an unknown planet. Appearance Ball Weevil is a small bug-like alien. He is yellow in color with black eyes and green pupils. He has four stick legs and a beak along with a big antenna. He is a little taller than Grey Matter. He wears the Omnitrix symbol on a green and white brace around his neck. Powers and Abilities Same as canon Ball Weevil. Weaknesses Same as canon Ball Weevil. Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) Ball Weevil was accidentally unlocked when fighting Ma Vreedle. John Smith 10: Phantom Watch * War Games Revived (first appearance) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Ditto) * The Sixth Round * True Colors Ancient Times * Through the Fire (first re-appearance) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Diamondhead) * Goop Wars Kingdom Hearts * Neverland (first re-appearance) Omniverse * The Mother of All Vreedles (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) * Restoration of Time * Mad World * Keyblade Graveyard * The Ultimate Prey Part 1 * The Collection Dimension 10 (Ben 10) Ball Weevil is used by Ben 10 in his home dimension. Spacewalker By Ben * Knights of the Earth (first re-appearance) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Big Chill) Dimension 13 (Kingdom Hearts) Ball Weevil is used by Kairi in the Kingdom Hearts dimension. Kingdom Hearts By Kairi * Wonderland Part 2 (John Smith 10) (unintentional transformation; intended alien was Big Shot) * Castle Oblivion Dimension 777 (John Smith 10: Final Fantasy) Ball Weevil first appears as a summon of Clancy. He is the first alien introduced in the final season. Appearances Summoned by Clancy * Into the Hole * On the Hunt (JSXFF) Summoned by Kevin * Phantom's Wrath Part 2 (materia destroyed) Dimension 30 This is the version of Ball Weevil that appears in Dimension 30. He has no set series. By Looney John * Battle of the Omnitrices Part 4 (unintentional transformation) Dimension 763 (Omnimania) Ball Weevil is an alien that is available to several different characters. By Ben * The Spirit of Caring By Metal John * Love is Strange By Looney John * ChamAlien Faces the Feral Ones Dimension 40 (Ya-Mi-Oh!) Ball Weevil is an alien in the Dueltrix. While it's not used directly, it is used in fusion aliens. Dimension 2 (Ryder 10) Ball Weevil is first used by 17 year old Ryder, unlocked when he was 16. Ryder 10: Wanderer By 16 year old Ryder * Animo Crackers (Ryder 10) By 17 year old Ryder * The Rooters of All Evil (Ryder 10) (first appearance) * Making a Deal with Collectimus By 18 year old Ryder * Highbreed Rise Again * Showdown (Ryder 10) By Skurd * Falling Through the Wormhole (head and beak only) Spit Ball (Earth-90) Spit Ball is the version of Ball Weevil that appears in the series Bryce Bowman: Origins. It appears only in Crossovers. John Smith 10: Spacewalker By Nemevoc * Monster of the Earth See also * Ultimate Gymosis Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Yellow Aliens Category:Insect Aliens Category:Dioga beta Category:Earth-68 Category:John Smith 10 Category:JSXFF Category:Omnimania Category:Ryder 10